Omega's Search: A Kurama's Destiny
Omega Uchiha set out on his adventure to finally meet his brother Sigma Uchiha. He started little by little, though this time he may have finally crossed his first threat. "What a bummer Hiryū, if only I could shout his name and he'd come out." Omega stated to his tailed beast within him. A dark figure shrouded in shadow and mystery made his way towards his next meeting. His blak cloak filled with holes. He surely had enough funds to buy a shroud fit for an emperor. A cloak covered in fur and coated with gold, diamonds and silver. He owned the Criminal Underworld. But his detachment from physical pleasure kept him from wasting money frivolously. He only wanted one thing... Soru Kurama's riches expanded into other fields other than finance. He had very powerful connections. Which allowed him to know certain things. A feat achieved through honorable deals in a dishonorable world. Deep within him, Soru could feel Boido's thirst but kept him under control. "Don't worry...We will play soon...I can feel it in the air..." "Omega! Someone is close by, this chakra is huge, dont be expecting a friendly fight from this one." Hiryū stated to Omega. "Hiryū we willnprevial in this fight point me to the way, if my brother is anything like me this man knows himsome kind of way." Omega response as he heads towards the direction of the foe. In the area close to the man, Omega begins marking the area, he then gets closer to him. As the two approach him Omega notices his holey cloak. "In this fight I will be of great use, I can lend You chakra when you need it." Hiryū offers to Omega. "Got it." Omega states as he jumps out in front of the man. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a shinobi of long hair and maybe a Yamagakure headband. " Omega asks the man. Soru stopped in his tracks and analyzed Omega. The fool surely hadn't been in Kirigakure in awhile, or he would know how dangerous it was to stop a hooded stranger on the road. Anything could happen. Soru's hood blanketed his face with shadow. Keeping his eyes and tattoo hidden. It took Soru a minute to respond, as he needed to think. But when he did respond, his voice was deep and hoarse. Despite being only eighteen, Soru's body had suffered a lot. "There are many shinobi of long hair from Yamagakure...And I do not give information out for free." Soru's voice lacked emotion. His hands, the only visible part of flesh, were nothing but skin and bones. Soru, had no sure clue who this boy spoke of...But hearing Yamagakure did resurface memories from a previous meeting. Being a crime lord in Kirigakure, Soru had connections within Kirigakure's very own police system. Many Anbu and Chuunin worked for Soru and his organization. They reported everything that could make a difference in Kirigakure's strength. And so, he knew of many secrets. One in particular always stuck out. Not to long ago, one of the Seven Swordsman left Kirigakure to join an Organization known as Muryō. Kirigakure always kept tabs on their swordsmen, and with Soru's connections, so did he. Not much is known about Muryō except that a shinobi from Yamagakure has an impressive role. Could it be a connection? "Do you even know who I am?" Soru asked. "I do not know exactly eho you are, though if you have any information about the shinobi then i'll do anything to get my hands on it. Though sir I am curious of who yoy are, coukd you at least share that information. " Omega said as his mind set shifted from friendly to battle ready. "Anything...that's a powerful word...Only god is capable of doing anything." Soru smirked under his hood. An action hidden by darkness. Darkness shrouded much of his smiles. The light abandoned his heart many years ago...Or so he liked to believe. "Lets just say, I'm someone of importance in the shadows of Kirigakure." Soru lifted his hand up and revealed a special tattoo on the back of his hand which stood for Kirigakure's Crime Syndicate. "Now step aside, I am late as it is." Soru pulled out a kunai. "You're just wasting my time." Soru hated wasted time. And this distraction did just that. Were they talking of the same shinobi? A possibility existed. But if not, Soru could potentially help a future enemy succeed. "Kirigakure you say, and a kunai you jave. O you must be a great shinobi of the village. Also saying that I see there is no light in you, and the shinobi we speak of is known as thr Light Bringer." Omega stated boldly as he made a few hand seals with one hand and summoned a icicle into his hand. "See Tthis other shinobi too is able to cast one handed seals, and is traveling with one of your Kiri buddies. The person who wins tells the other what they want to know, what do you say?" Omega suggested to the man. "No doubt this guy may end up giving me a run for my money. " OOmega thought to himself. Soru thought about the meeting he had today and decided to postpone if not arrive late. After all, he and Mr. Sakurakoji had planned to only speak about expansion into other villages. And what better way than to engage someone from outside Kirigakure. "Fine." Buddies? So much knowledge Omega lacked. Soru belonged to no village. Born into the Kurama, he had Konoha blood. But that's as far as his connection traveled. He considered himself his own land. Soru smirked under his hood and threw the kunai, quickly grabbing another one and following up. The second Kunai was attached to a wire Soru wrapped around his finger. Just in case. He needed to analyze Omega before using Genjutsu. The Battle Begins Omega quickly deflects the first kunai with his icicle, and then he grabbed his gunbai and uviolently swung it at the second one knocking it and Soru back with the wind. "Come on you're gonna have to do better that if you wish to phase me." Omega stated. "Okay Omega now attack mode." Hiryū insisted. "Got ot" Omega then mode." Omega ran towards the flying Soru wairing to make his movr. A Gunbai!? Soru thought to himself as the wind sent him flying back. He quickly adjusted his body and flipped over, turning his flight into a slight sliding on his feet. His hood falling off in the process, revealed a pale face, sickly and ghostly in appearance. His birth in Konoha gave him a unique understanding of Clan's and their signs. Could he be? Soru asked himself. It was a good thing Soru lacked the use of Ninjutsu. That fan hid great power and potential. Soru decided the best course of action would be building up his Genjutsu in power. . First, a little confusion. If Omega looked at Soru long enough, he could see something on his forehead close and reopen. A closer look would reveal a vertical crimson eye. Soru activated his Demonic Illusion: Heavenly Mirage technique. His skill in Genjutsu surpassed many Uchiha. Very few, including those with the Mongekyo, could match up to his Kurama blood. He could cast Genjutsu without hand seals as well as activate them subtly. The genjutsu effect would simply cause Soru to disappear if attacked, as a mirage now stood in his place and the other remained hidden, holding another Kunai in his hand. "Yo Omega, it appears as if he's setting up a genjutsu, though your Sharingan should be able to see this also just knock if you need Me." Hiryū offered his power to Omega. "Don't worry, I'll be just fine you forget I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve." Omega began making hand seals and shooting loads of fireballs at Soru giving up no chance. Next pulling how a few shuriken, he activated his Sharingan and threw the the shuriken at Soru's blinds spots. Soru's suspicions were proven correct. He entered battle with an Uchiha. Which meant this battle held some danger as his Sharingan could see through some of Soru's weaker Genjutsu. But Soru was a spider. Once his enemies remained caught in his wb, Soru still held control. The mirage disappeared after the first fireball hit it. The real Soru aimed his hand towards the left and made a fist which activated his Wire Harness. The mechanism shot out a kunai which latched onto the ground. Through a Chakra thread, he pulled himself out of the fireballs direct path. However, the fireball's impact sent rogue fire onto his left foot. He ignored the pain but kept note of the injury, standing with a slight limp. Sora appeared to take the Shuriken..But a bloody smirk ripped through his face. The mirage of Soru faded away. And three others appeared, each throwing two Shuriken, which copied into four. Soru quickly altered his Genjutsu's affect. He covered his movement through his technique, so instead of appearing where he seemed to, Soru actually went in the opposite direction. If Omega focused, he'd see that Soru's right foot had a burn scar. Now it was time for Soru to reveal a secret. Let ME out Soru! A Demonic Voice whispered in his head. A sign that Soru's kekkei Genkai activated. Although an illusion, those Shuriken would cause physical damage through psychosomatiillusions. Rising his left hand into the air, lightning so strong it was visable appeared around his right hand. He then smashed into the ground with his left hand and right sending flames with his left and lightning with his right towards the mirages, ultimately destroying them. "This man isa specialist in genjutsu there is no way I'll be able to fight with the same type, so it maybe time for me to do this seal." Omega thought to himself. Now with some space, Omega quickly bent down and and smashed his hands onto the ground."Just in case if you're wondering this technique is Iryūjonkyanseru all you genjutsu are worthless now." Omega then stood back up Watching the genjutsu fall apart. "Now its my turn." Omega took off full speed towards Soru weaving a few uand seals he shouts'"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique"' and a huge dragon emerged from the ground aiming directly for Soru. Soru felt his Illusion fade from existence. In all his life, Soru faced very few who could counter his Genjutsu. Omega being the first Uchiha. He watched the Fire Dragon fly towards him without fear. Soru psychoanalysis of Omega concluded. He had one more trick up his sleeve. A true strategist at heart. First, he needed to escape, and create space and a diversion. "Kage Buunshin No Jutsu!" Two Shadow clones appeared. The first clone acted as the medium for a Substitution technique taking the Dragon's full blast. Meanwhile, Soru and his remaining Shadow clone used their wire arts once more to pull themselves out of the blast's main range. Omega's Fire Dragon had exploded with such force, their harness malfunctioned. Sending them both tumbling on the ground. However, as he spun, Soru retrieved a Shuriken. Hopefully a hidden action through sleight of hand. Looks like i'm in this battle without you, Boido. His damaged hand reached within his ninja pouch and pulled out an explosive tag. Soru quickly entwined the explosive tag around his shuriken and followed up by throwing it into the air and weaving a hand seal. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" His Shuriken multiplied into a thousand shadow clones. Each one with a perfectly copied explosive tag. All falling towards Omega. Meanwhile, Soru's Shadow clone used the upcoming explosions as a diversion. A chance for him to run out of Omega's line of sight and hide. As long as Omega kept his attention on Soru and the exploding Shuriken, he held no fears. Soru expended quite a bit of chakra performing such a technique. He usually used his genjutsu clones as they carried the same affects in reality through his Kekkei Genkai. "Omega look out, there's thousands of them heading right for you, you have no time to evade or counter them!" Hiryu said trying to help Omega come to some sort of defense. "Hiryu you have so little faith in me don't you." Omega stated., and he continued "Remember on our way here, well whIle I took a pee I was also setting up markings" He said after he appeared in a tree out of harm. Now using his Sharingan to find Suro he had no luck. "Damn he's a good strategist, he may also have known I was going to evade some kind of way. And it bought him diversion time dammit! Well I can't find him at all but je couldn't have gone far." Omega then got ready and took position weaving and seals he took in a huge amount of air, to the point his stomach had begin to blow like a balloon. Before he let out he shouted "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" The flanes he spit out were so great they burned all tree's in his way making the area clear to find Suro. Soru smirked. A space time ninjutsu? Impressive...Still, he lacks the brain to fully utilize it. Soru opened his Mind's Eye and locked onto Omega's location. He also tracked his movement. I really don't want to keep doing this but.. He brought his hands together and three more puffs of smoke appeared. I need to keep his mind running. Soru's psychological profile of Omega had been nearly completed. Omega served as a front line fighter. Someone who used Ninjutsu to annihilate their opponent. Soru usually sent his first clone as a diversion. However, Omega's Sharingan surely would spoil his plan. Soru and his two clones went a different route, while the clone from before moved accordingly. Setting up a parameter. His last clone ran into the burning forest, holding two flash bombs and a smoke pellet. Once it arrived in an opening, it dropped the smoke bomb as a signal for Omega. Meanwhile, Soru's Parameter moved around, aiming to cover the area. Careful of the smoke, Soru and his clones kept their third eye open allowing him to see and track Omega's every movement. Which they would use to move. With the smoke bombs released Omega knew it would be a problem, so he instantly released his Sharingan. He then began speaking to Hiryū. "Hiryū I need your eyes, mind lend me a spare pair?" Hiryū without a doubt gave him at pair of eyes which allowed him to see through the smoke. ""Well damn Hiryū your eye sight is great!" Omega complimented. "Soru there's a secret to my space time ninjutsu." Omega stated while smashing his hands together. The next instance he was behind the real Suro. "As long as I have some sort of your chakra remembered I can trace you and be here kinda of like a flash" He then continues, "Though it cost me a dent of chakra, but with Hiryū on my side it'll be fine." He then put his hand out palming Suro in the stomach using the Five Elements Seal. stated after he clapped his hands and a unique sword appeared. "Alright Scale destroy mode!"Omega shouted as the sword took full control and began violently swing at Suro. "Subtracting that thing from him was good now to finish this" "You talk to much...." Soru grabbed a kunai and aimed a thrust towards Omega's throat. Before Omega could land his strike, Soru's plan revealed. From the start, Soru figured Omega suffered from extreme hubris. Which meant Omega went for flashy attacks and direct engagement. The young criminal lord would not have sent a clone to fight an Uchiha so foolishly. Any Shinobi of skill knew pf the Sharingan's ability to a clone apart from the original. Sending a clone would prove useless in battle against an Uchiha. No. The clone served as bait. Just like Soru plotted, Omega ignored his clones and went for the original, thus leaving him open The greatest predator know's his prey's prey.. Soru lacked the skill necessary for elemental ninjutsu. but he remained far from discouraged. During a mission to Sunagakure, Soru spent a year mastering the art of Chakra control. Something that lead him to utilizing Chakra threads. Soru used his chakra threads for various reasons and traps. They, perhaps, helped build hundreds of traps which killed many. Soru's Clones blasted Chakra threads at Omega's body. One per finger. Each thread invisible. Making them impossible for Omega to see or hear. Timed for right before Omega's attack. Soru's older clone confirmed the real Omega through his third eye. The purpose of the threads were to restrain Omega. Two threads wrapped around his hands in order to refrain him from Seal Weaving. And the rest attached to various parts of his body.. Soru smirked as Omega's attack would stop, stabbing Omega's throat deep enough to draw blood. "This match is over.. Now answer me, why do you want to find this Yamagakure shinobi?" Soru's second strongest belief rested in relationships. He believed one could accomplish anything with a strong enough bond. And such an ideology made him someone to trust. From the beginning Soru figured he'd win. And accepted the deal. This was his question. And if answered correctly, if his hunch proved correct; That Omega had some sort of relationship with the Yamagakure shinobi, Soru would surely help Omega find him. Soru was a complex man. One who looked past materialistic objects and valued the immaterial more. Time, Relationship and Life. The three riches owned. The Sage of Dragoms This battle isn't over because you have something to my neck and think your controlling me."Omega warped to another marking he made freeing him of the threads. "This shinobi is one I care deeply for." He then clapped his hands, entering his Sage Mode. "I ended the match for my own personal reasons." Soru replied emotionless. Serene eyes slowly judging the Dragon sage. This battle held no benefit for Soru. Omega knew nothing of true value. Impatience, a quality which often clouded Soru's judgement. "You have answered my question correctly. And for that, I will answer yours." Soru had hatched a hundred plans to dispose of the Dragon Sage, just in case he turned violent. Just like he morphed his previous plan. His mind constantly gathering information and creating schemes. But why waste such chakra and schemes on something of little importance. "The man you speak of...I cannot tell you much. but from what I know, he has big plans." "Please I beg of you, tell me all you know. For this shinobi is my little brother. " Soru smiled. "A little brother huh?" Uchiha family issues were common these days. "Go..Search for a group known as , Muryō. There your answers lie." "What do you think about joining me?" I mean with your genjutsu it'll be to easy. And olus that inside you I may be able to help. " Omega offered tjiugh Hiryu was shaky. OMEGA ARE YOU GONE MAD. THIS MAN COULD BETRAY US AT ANY TIME HE PLEASES." "Hiryu just trust me for once." Soru thought for a second. Such an offer on impulse. Reminded him of her. A gust of wind pushed his dark cloak east while dying distant flames cackled. He hadn't had a partner since Ryuzin...And... Dealing with shinobi from Yamagakure could help extend his reach. He was the author of Thieves Honor; Whose first chapter preached of relationships and alliances. "I accept, on two conditions." Soru's voice hoarse yet somewhat joyful. "First, that inside of me, remains. I have it under control. And two, i must retrieve someone...important. She isn't far from here." Soru had given her the command to remain in a nearby safe house. Just in case something went wrong at the meeting. "Wherever I go, she goes." "Your comrades are my comrades though as of now, you and her will serve under a team known as escort bodyguards. Its a organization my main comrade Asura Uzumaki created to protect me. "Hmph, I serve under no one." Soru scolded as he started towards the safe house knowing Omega would walk with him. "Think of this as a potential business partner if anything." Soru smirked towards Omega. Although a kind gesture, his smirks were creepy and twisted. Meeting A Princess Not that far away, a stunningly petite yet beautiful girl modeled through a combination of hallways and doors. Wearing only a traditional Samurai garb. On her left hip rested her signature tanto, opposite to an-out-of-place ninja pouch. On her back, facing diagonally, rested an ancient blade she tied around her shoulder tightly. A blade whose strange power brought her misfortune. A blue sheath with a golden guard. Despite it's size, the Yukabarai blade remained light as a feather within it's sheath. This girl twirled as she looked at herself in the mirror. Caked in newly brought jewelry. She knew how much Soru hated material pleasures and rarely had the chance to wear any. Besides a few rings and necklaces he brought for her. A few minutes of giggling ended when she realized... "Ohhh Papa is going to kill me when he returns!" She squealed. Her voice light enough to feign innocence. "I have to get rid of this stuff!" As she screamed, her arms frantically threw diamonds and gold into a fire. After the last piece of gold melted, she wiped her brow. However, the slamming door caused the strange Samurai to jump high into the air and turn around suspiciously. In the door frame stood Soru and Omega. A sight for sore eyes. "Nii-san!! What are you doing back so early!?" She demanded, jumping into his arms. Soru closed his eyes halfway and gave her a warm hug. "And who's the orange hair papa!" Yuna's had a complex relationship with Soru. She saw him both as a father and brother. And so her honorifics changed. "I...got a little sidetracked. Lets just say we are embarking on another little trip," Soru quickly turned to Omega. At which, Yuna took a step back. "Omega, this is my daughter, Yuna Hime." Soru introduced. Yuna waved. A bit shy. A rare trait but she could sense power. Omega smiled with his eyes closed a look that resembles Minato's smile. "Hi I'm Omega Uchiha the Ryūkage of Ryūgakure the first one at that. Your father is one mighty man, and he'll be helping me on a great investigation. " Omega felt the warmth on his heart as he spoke to the little girl, fact was he never had a son or daughter before and this was just great. "Omega, she reminds ms of your wife with out the attitude. Ot seems you're ready for your own. " Hiryu insisted. Yuna giggled and grabbed Soru's arm, holding it close to her chest while swinging playfully. "Oi! Papa! We finally know royalty." She squealed. Her voice a higher pitch than normal. Ironic coming from a Princess. Yuna loved adventure. Her samurai blood boiled for blood. She became the embodiment of devastation with her Tanto. A smile tinted her face cherry. Yuna had a motherly voice some said. But suddenly, it all disappeared. "Wait, you said you're an Uchiha?" She asked. "Wow! I never met an Uchiha before!" A sudden powerful shout. Yuna jumped on Omega and used her fingers to hold his eyes open. "Can I have one!? Pleeease! Papa's always using those illusions! I want one!!" "Yuna, relax." Soru demanded. His calmed composure resembling a hidden storm's arrival. "Besides, he hasn't trained his dojutsu for Genjutsu. Giving you a Sharingan would be useless. We have to find you a sword master." He grabbed Yuna's Kimono and yanked her back. Yuna fell to her bum and scratched her head. Groaning in disappointment. "No fair.." He turned towards Omega once more. "Lets go..Before he gets moving." Omega then pushed his hand out, " We must stop by my village first, I need Asura as well. Everyone grab hold to me somehow." Omega then placed his index and middle finger on his forehead. Soru grabbed onto Omega's shoulder and looked to Yuna, who hesitated at first. But as long as Soru trusted Omega, she did as well. And if anything, she had to make sure her Papa was safe. So she grabbed onto Omega's shoulder as well. Staring at her father. Soru however looked towards the ground. Preparing plans for every kind of outcome.